


Between these four walls

by curlyjohnny



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Taeyong, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Lee Taeyong, College, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Genital Piercing, Grinding, Intoxication, Lapdance, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Nipple Piercings, No Lube, Public Nudity, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Tongue Piercings, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Underage Drinking, doyoung is such a good friend, everyone is tbh, jaehyun is horny af, mentions of stress, non romantic dotae, punk yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyjohnny/pseuds/curlyjohnny
Summary: taeyong really shouldn't trust jaehyuns decision making abilities, that much he realizes now.unfortunately, the thought occurs to him far too late, already locked to quarantine in an unfamiliar house, with a bunch of almost strangers, for the next two weeks.who in their right mind goes to a party mid pandemic anyways?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to Amber, Tanya, and Wanzi.  
> I owe you three a lot, thank you for being amazing betas. ❤

The car ride is anything but silent, though it is rarely ever silent when jaehyun is around. the notes of a familiar song are echoing around the small car and he sings along, tapping his left foot to the beat, his right foot hovering over the gas pedal.

Taeyong's heart is thumping along to the rhythm, his mind wandering as his eyes scan the scenery in front of him. The familiar streets of West Loop are usually filled with pedestrians. Today they seem unusually sad and empty, spare for the masked lady running back home with a few grocery bags. Taeyong himself hasn't been out of his house much either these days, leaving only for short trips to get food, never crossing out of the silent streets of Albany Park. It’s been over two months since the beginning of lock down, the rays of the setting sun dancing on his pale collar bones, the warm may weather making him thankful he opted for a light knit cardigan. 

The song changes and Jaehyun keeps singing along, zooming past empty streets, excitement rising as they approach closer to their destination. Taeyong's phone is buzzing in his lap, a bunny emoji appearing next to a pink heart. 

"is doyoung still trying to get you to cancel on me? Please yong, he's a hysterical germaphobe and a coward, don't listen to him." jaehyun starts, his eyes moving from the road to taeyong’s face.

Taeyong’s brows scrunched as he reads doyoung’s warning texts, telling him to not make a stupid mistake due to his dumbly horny roommate. He stuffs the phone in his jeans pocket and lets his mind continue wandering, preparing himself for his first human interaction aside from jaehyun's company in the past. 

The house is not bustling, just like Jaehyun promised and Taeyong can recognize a few faces. He’s trailing behind Jaehyun who's nearly bouncing off the walls, his wide eyes searching for a certain pierced face. 

The music is not too loud and despite the anxiety that bubbled in his gut just moments before, Taeyong is more than ready to face other humans for the first time since february. He’s surprised by himself, his usual self -consciousness is nowhere in sight, the normally shy kid not shaking in his nerves for once. Jaehyun turns to spare him a glance, sharing a smile with the shorter man, patting him softly on the shoulder before his name is being called. A certain huang lucas is embracing him in a hug, his loud voice starting a conversation with jaehyun. 

Taeyong catches yuta's eyes first, his pierced brow cocking up in an unexpecting manner, but his warm smile follows seconds later, moving from the kitchen towards the trio.  
Jaehyun is fully submerged in a story lucas is rambling about, going off about how some idiot, at the store he works at, threw a can at him when he asked him to wear a mask. Jaehyun is nodding, his eyes widening even more at the badly performed dialogue, completely oblivious of the man approaching the group. He turns to look at yuta a moment later, his face mere inches from the red haired man, and a surprised yelp escapes his lips before his mind registers and he throws himself on yuta, squeezing the smiling man.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself already baby, I told you it would be nice to get out for once." 

Jaehyun blushes at the pet name as he settles in yuta’s arms, the elder pushing his back to his chest, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Taeyong zones out mid conversation, his eyes traveling across the room, landing on Ten's face. He smiles and nods at the dance major, it's been a while since the two shared a studio class together. Ten was definitely one of the best dancers in their school, and working with him on a recent project has been a great time for taeyong. 

His eyes keep moving around, looking for a familiar face to greet, falling on a tall figure. Wide back hugged by a thin black t shirt, broad shoulders and thick biceps bulging as he moves, a black 'bulls' cap propped on his head, worn front to back.  
Taeyong can see the smoke coming from behind the man, and his eyes soon follow the man's hand, handing the neatly rolled blunt to a senior he remembers going by the name taeil. He scrunches his nose at the sight of the substance, not a fan of the scent spreading through the room despite the curiosity pulling at the pit of his stomach. 

His eyes keep searching, anxiety levels slowly rising as he does a head count not forgetting to include himself. When he reaches 10 people in his count, his heart starts beating faster, the total of people in the crowd being 13 and the thought of getting fined by the cops runs through his mind. He's thankful that people are not raving and it's a late afternoon in a fairly quiet neighborhood, or so he keeps telling himself to stop the panic from rising. 

He makes his way away from Jaehyun, who's very obviously grinding his ass against yuta, and walks to the kitchen to grab a cold beer.

He needs a distraction. 

Sipping quietly, taeyong moves to the small but well-kept garden, shuffling towards a small vegetable garden to the left. He’s busying himself with it, curious eyes looking at the tiny tomatoes growing, mint and parsley plants softly moving in the early evening breeze.

"pretty, right?" a soft voice asks to his right, startling the pink haired boy. 

His eyes quickly shoot to the man, now identified as his dance class TA kai, who's smiling warmly at taeyong. his unnecessarily large boyfriend, if taeyong assumes correctly from the protective hand on his hip, is right behind him, a soft smile gracing his lips.  
Taeyong indulges in the conversation kai leads, funny small ad libs from chanyeol the soft giant making him giggle at the duo sharing the story of moving in together just in time for the quarantine- kai not forgetting to mention how they locked themselves out of their new place.  
The music inside is getting louder, waves of bass sending shivers down taeyong’s body,  
or maybe it's the air running colder. The sun has fully set and taeyongs thin cardigan is not doing much to keep the Chicago year- round cold away. 

"we should get inside, the pizza should be here soon." says chanyeol and the three of them make their way back, the sound of kai's growling stomach fading into the chatter and music.

Once inside, Taeyong spots Jaehyun on the couch, cuddling on yuta’s lap. The boy is stuffing his face with a greasy slice, sauce smeared on his chin. Taeyong slides next to the two and grabs a slice for himself, taking out his phone to scroll through the forgotten panic- filled messages doyoung has left him. He reads through them, a second beer being passed down to him from jaehyun, the fumes of yuta's blunt making his head spin a little, and he loses concentration. Throwing the phone on the coffee table in front of him, he channels his mind into finishing another slice.

Taeyong finds himself winning a game of beer pong, teaming up with taeil, who is surprisingly the best in the house. Taeyong had a good few shots too, making jaehyun drink more beer, his already lacking hand - eye coordination getting worse as the alcohol settles in his system.

Despite his curiosity, taeyong has declined the offer of a puff, a hit and even a fresh roll more than a few times just this evening alone. He’s opting to drink his haze and avoid the bad trip he suspects his first time getting high will bring. 

He's pulled into a hug, the grunts of defeat from yuta making him chuckle into taeil's neck, and he passes on joining him for another round. Instead, he settles next to Ten who's already in deep conversation with kai about a piece he started working on, right before their studio classes became zoom classes.  
He shivers in his baby blue cardigan, the light wind coming through the open patio door giving him goosebumps and baekhyun settles next to him, throwing a fluffy blanket in his lap before introducing himself as taeil's roommate. 

As time goes by quickly, the drinking games are getting more serious, the light beers get replaced with hard liquor and punchy vodka, jello shots are served and some of the crowd leaves the living room in search of some privacy.

He listens to Jungwoo tell the story of how he fell off stage at his 4th grade year end recital, ending up with a broken arm and stage fright for the next near decade.

It's ten's turn to spin the bottle, and it lands on Lucas, the younger daring ten to kiss one person of his choice for 30 seconds. Ten goes for the unexpected choice of baekhyun, the silver- haired man not opposed to the soft lips on his, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from the small crowd.

When its taeyong’s turn to spin the bottle, his nerves threaten to settle once more, the alcohol slowly evaporating from his system. He takes a swig of liquid courage from a random cup near him, grimacing at the bitter taste and moves to spin it. the bottle lands on a smirking kai and taeyong himself is surprised when the words slip from his tongue before his mind process the sequence.

"dare" 

"Well, you're such a great dancer yongie, why don't you put that to good use and give our Johnny a little lap dance?" kai's voice is sweet yet toxic, sending a shiver down his spine.

He turns to face the man kai mentioned. Johnny, a new name for him. Few whistles are heard and jungwoo quickly shuffles to the kitchen to grab a chair. he's setting it in the middle of the lopsided circle of young adults, while taeyong locks eyes with the tall man, black t shirt hugging his chest just as nicely as it did his back. 

Shiny jet black hair slicked back, the cap still sitting perfectly on his head. His eyes are hazy but his smile reaches them, soft yet mischievous, and he tears his gaze away from taeyong's face to give him a good once-over. sucking his lip into his mouth as his eyes travel over the impossibly tight skinny jeans, the white material hugging taeyong’s slim thighs. 

"You can stare all you want later, big boy" Taeyong finds himself saying, surely it's the alcohol speaking. He takes a shot from a smirking jaehyun, sending a quick wink before whispering a quick "do your thing..".

Johnny takes the time to settle in his seat, ten changing the music into a slow number, one he knows taeyong will enjoy moving to.  
Taeyong is almost ignoring Johnny for the first whole minute of his number, feeling the slow rhythm and moving his body sensually, his hands traveling over his own body.  
He turns to the man, eyes quickly locking as he kneels between his legs, pushing thick thighs apart and drinking in the sound of whistling and Johnny's hitching breath.

He presses his face to the warm thigh, Johnny's eyes never leaving his, before throwing his head back. His body is bending backwards, arching beautifully on the floor. he twists and turns, almost inhuman yet so graceful, flipping himself into Johnny's lap. pressing closely and grinding his hips, a naughty grin tugs at his lips for pulling the trick.  
His hands move to travel over Johnny's chest, gripping at his shoulders to stable himself as he rolls his hips. Johnny's hands move to guide him, the large fingers resting over his slim hips. Taeyong tsks in his ear, giving a small nibble to the lobe as he quickly grabs the stray hands and he pulls them above Johnny's head.

"no touching, big boy" he tuts in a teasing tone and johnny grunts at the nickname.

Taeyong presses a soft kiss behind his ear and detaches himself, the last bit of the song fading out to the claps and cheers of the crowd, winking at Jaehyun as his eyes travel between taeyong and a clearly aroused Yuta. 

"and that's why he's first in our class, ten.." shoots a very smug looking kai, laughing at the string of curses thrown his way from the thai boy.

Taeyong finds his place on the floor next to yuta, who now has jaehyun in his lap, his eyes searching for the man he just grinded on, slowly settling back to his place on the floor, almost directly across from taeyong. He shys away when johnny makes eye contact, blushing at the hunger and lust prominent in the once drug- hazed orbs. 

Mark pulls away from Donghyuck's lips, his hands moving to find the tanned skin down his back, sliding under the soft thin boxers to knead at his ass. 

"you don't wanna go down there?" the younger asks, breath softly fanning over mark's face,  
making mark sigh. 

"I'd rather not have you there with this amount of alcohol and drugs, you're still a minor.." mark breathes, his eyes settling on the lips in front of him, avoiding the other's gaze.

"So are you mark, even if it's August soon.." donghyuck trails, the feeling of being babied burning his gut, slightly uncomfortable but nevertheless welcomed. The hands on his ass resume the needy touches, slowly slipping into a rhythm, pushing his body closer to mark.

"I much rather stay here with you, not surrounded by my brother's idiotic friends.. why did he think it's a good idea to have people over while there's a pandemic out there?" Mark asks and Donghyuck shrugs and lets a soft moan slip past his lips. Mark's hands getting more aggressive, hips slotted together, slowly grinding into each other. 

"y-you know some of these idiots are our friends too, right? were bound to g-oh, down there at some point.." he struggles through some of his words, mind threatening to go blank as a finger traces he's already stretched hole, still a little sensitive. 

"shit mark, you invited jungwoo here and, fuck, you dont even say hey?" he squirms as a finger slips in slowly, only for mark to pull it out and keep playing with the abused rim. His breath keeps getting shorter, the rutting of his hips quicker. Mark looks down to spot the wetness spreading from the tip of his cock, staining the grey fabric in a nearly obscene way.

"Maybe later, right now the only idiot you should be thinking about is me" Mark replies and swallows donghyuck's chuckles with a deep kiss. 

Taeyong is sitting next to Jaehyun on the floor, talking about the last season of '13 reasons why' which the two just finished binge watching last week with ten. No longer highly intoxicated and the short man keeps asking about taeyongs opinion, so many questions.  
He's clearly a fan of the older man, despite the comment kai had used to tease him with earlier. he keeps interrogating the two while a bong gets passed around near them. Baekhyun scolding lucas for hogging the clear device, the younger reluctantly passing it to taemin who sits next to him. 

"I still can't get over the scene with clay and his therapist at night, I did not want to see that hag in such little clothes, please" he whines and jaehyun chuckles 

"we definitely should've gotten more naked Diego shots instead" he replies and they all giggle, the image of the tan jock appearing in all their minds. 

There's a loud knock on the door and after a short commotion a suited man in a mask barges in, Johnny following him, trying to pull him out of the main room.

"I've told you 5 times already John, why do you find it so hard to listen to me? don't throw a party when you're supposed to be in lock down. You need to get it through the thick cloud of weed smoke and into your brain, we're in the middle of a pandemic!!" the man nearly shouts, brows furrowing. 

"kun please, it's not a party, were barely 20 people here, and that's including mark and his boyfriend upstairs, i-" johnny is making the effort to explain the situation to the now named man and taeyong glances at jaehyun, asking for help on who the guy is. 

Does Johnny have an older brother? a boyfriend?  
Jaehyun mouths "the neighbor" and turns back to the scene, kun storming out after yelling at Johnny for drinking with minors in the house. 

Taeyong thinks about the whole situation again, how truly dumb this may be, but he can’t see the negative when his mind wanders to johnny and the short lap dance. He can still feel the large hands squeezing his hips, the scent of his fresh yet musky cologne, the soft groans.  
He hasn't had sex in a while, save for a quick handjob from his roommate at a very desperate time. his sparkly pink vibrating dildo becoming a regular visitor between his legs and having someone, especially as hot as johnny, want him, made taeyong tingle with lust. 

The clock hits 2 am sooner than johnny expected, still shaken from the interaction with a yelling kun, the alcohol and weed doing a good thing . He knows the younger just wants the best for him but he can't help but feel hurt at the words. 

Loud bangs on the door grab his attention, the music now far more quiet than before, he gets up from his seat on the couch, making his way to the source of banging, the voices getting clearer as he nears his destination.

"Police, open up" follows the string of bangs and he scrambles to yell at the group to put their masks on, while nearly tripping on his own feet grabbing one for himself. He opens the door to two cops tall and absolutely terrifying, geared up and a third cop is standing next to the patrol car.

"john suh? we got a noise complaint from your neighbor, apparently you had loud music in here all evening" the bearded cop speaks, his voice loud and booming. He starts making his way into the house, the scent of weed and alcohol strong in the air. 

"are there any minors in this house?" the second cop asks, pushing past johnny too and he relaxes for a moment.

"Yes sir, but neither of the 2 have touched a thing, they're sleeping upstairs" he answers truthfully, nervous to be questioned like that. weed has only been legal in the state for adults since January, some cops were still unhappy about that change. 

Johnny is trying to stall them from entering the house but as their eyes land on the unusually large number of people for one house they both turn to him.

"You mean to tell me all these people live in this house? and there are 2 more upstairs?" the bearded cop asks

"it's a large house.." johnny manages to squeak, nerves taking over him. 

"Alright kid. even you're not buying your own lie." he throws Johnny's way before stepping between the people spread around the main room 

"Give me your phones, all of you" he commands, the men around him complying with no objection, passing iPhones and a few Samsung devices to the police man who takes them into the kitchen, tapping on the screens and his own tablet quickly. 

"Yours too, kid. and get the 2 from upstairs as well, quickly" the cop addresses johnny, who almost runs up the stairs, barely knocking before entering Mark's room, the two boys cuddled on the bed, asleep.  
He grabs the two phones from the bedside table and moves downstairs quickly when he hears the sound of a drunk yuta protesting when the cop wont give him his phone back. He quickly gives the two devices to the cop who taps on them too, still silent. 

"congrats boys, from now on, all of you have to stay in this house for the next 2 weeks. you will be going nowhere outside of this residency until you complete a 2 week mandatory quarantine for breaking social distancing rules. all of your phones will now be monitored and if one of you tries to leave you will be fined $6000 and might face jail time." the officer says, moving into the living room, eyes scanning the gaping faces as sounds of protests start to rise.

"before any of you say something, this is all legal in the state of Illinois, so you boys better be complying. inform your respective employers and schools first thing in the morning, and try asking your more responsible friends or family to get you your clothes. I hope none of you have exes in the room or the next two weeks are going to be very long. good luck."  
and with that the two walk to the door.

Johnny following dumbfounded to lock behind them, still trying to process the events.


	2. Figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for checking my fic. this means a lot to me.
> 
> Thank you to Amber and Tanya for being amazing betas!! 
> 
> This one is for my baby Moyo. Happy belated birthday my darling ❤

_"Can you two walk faster? We're going to miss the first part of the movie if you keep walking at this turtle pace!" Doyoung is practically yelling at Jaehyun and Taeyong who are walking a few steps behind him, giggling between themselves over the frantic bunny like man._

_"Relax Doie, we'll be there right on time to buy you sweet and salty popcorn, see at least 3 commercials out of the billion they always have before a movie.. " Taeyong answers, giggling again as the younger sends him a cold glare._   
_He picks up his pace, not wanting to actually upset his best friend and swipes a hand through his slightly damp hair. The summer heat takes its toll on their bodies as they walk the humid streets towards the Davis Theater._

_The trio make their way into the hall, drinks and snacks overflowing from their hands. Taeyong is giddy and excited, going off about what the trailer of the movie they're about to watch entailed. True to his words, they wait through a series of cleaning supplies commercials, an advert for the car dealership down the road and a notice to all viewers to discard their trash in the bins right at the exit. The lights dim and the sound of dramatic music blares through the speakers, snippets of comic book pages flash on the screen and the Marvel logo appears, signaling the start of the new spider man movie._

Taeyong shuts his phone and pockets it, he stared at the device for too long, reading through Doyoung's messages of tender scolding. The younger one asked him to stay safe and urged him to call if he needs a ride in case the place is packed with people. He makes a mental note of calling the younger in the morning to explain the current situation, already preparing himself for the scolding and "I told you so" he's about to receive.  
The thought of not seeing his best friend and roommate for the next two weeks makes him anxious and somewhat regretful. His mind finds comfort reminiscing about better days, like the one where the three left their apartment with no worries to watch Spider Man: Far from home in the cinema located not too far from their residence.

Taeyong really shouldn't have trusted Jaehyun's decision making abilities, that much he realizes now. Unfortunately, the thought occurs to him far too late, already locked to quarantine in an unfamiliar house, with a bunch of almost strangers, for the next two weeks.

Those same strangers who are now bickering over who is going to sleep where, how they're going to eat and what they're going to wear. There's a random suggestion about just leaving, being countered by a string of "no" and "are you fucking stupid" to which the crowd chuckles. It's a mess, the boys' voices are harmonious in the worst way possible, and the pink haired man can already feel the migraine and hangover building up in his head.

It's much too loud for 3 in the morning.Taeyong is doing his best to follow between the chaos of high and drunk boys suggesting less than rational solutions, some upset, some laughing, some sulking in the corner like someone kicked their puppy. He too, fears the consequences of their decisions, trying to get his not very clear mind to cooperate with him and supply substantial help. His eyes flick to Jaehyun who doesn't seem all that bothered, bleary eyed and smiling at the red haired punk who snaps at Chanyeol for supposedly claiming the bedroom he intended to use.  
Taeyong’s brain blanks on him, a pain growing at the back of his head and making him dizzy. He stands up to go freshen himself in the nearest bathroom, pushing past the mass of men and closing the creme colored door behind him. He splashes water on his face, avoiding his eyes as best as he can to not remove the sparkly champagne glow. His cheeks are naturally tinted, rosy from the alcohol.After a good look over himself and a pretty necessary piss he zips the white skinny jeans back up, not forgetting to wash his hands before heading back to the source of his headache.

The noise is getting out of control and Johnny, still mostly in shock, turns to Baekhyun, who's bickering with Ten. The two are trying to make an arrangement for the rooms, but can't come to a decision on where Jungwoo would prefer sleeping. The elder suggests sharing with him while Ten is unmistakably offended after spending the better half of the night flirting with the man.

"Why would you room with Jungwoo? you don't even know him!" the short man protests, fists bawling at his sides. "Do you want to fuck him?" he asked, somewhat hurt - and maybe still a little intoxicated- his voice still laced with anger.

Baekhyun takes a moment to read his facial expression before bursting out in a laugh, making the Thai boy even angrier for not being taken seriously. The curses leaving Ten's mouth are not ones to be repeated and he has to hold himself from jumping at the elder or swinging a fist out of frustration. All the while, Jungwoo has found himself dosing off on Kai's lap, his tanned fingers running through blonde locks.

He unsuccessfully tries to diffuse the tension between the two until a loud voice cuts through the chaos.

"Everybody get your ass on the couch or floor, NOW." Donghyck's voice is cutting through the loud noise.he youngest waking up from it and dragging Mark with him to check on the situation. The latter is still rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"What the actual fuck happened? Hyung?" he turns to Johnny who stumbles over his words, the rest of the boys all finding their places scattered in the living room. Johnny joins them seating himself on the hand rest of the grey sofa.

"The cops came, they took everybody's phones and installed trackers in them. They told us we all need to quarantine for two weeks here." Taemin calmly says, as if unaffected by the news.

"They said WHAT NOW? YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME? JOHNNY I TOLD YOU TO NOT MAKE DUMB ASS MISTAKES LIKE THIS, MOM IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL US!!"

It's Mark who speaks next, voice echoing through the now near silent room and targeting his older brother. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his sleep messed hair, pulling slightly in frustration. His gut is sinking at the thought of spending the next two weeks stuck inside. His favorite time of the day being his short walk in the park, relieving his stress and the stuffy feeling of being cooped up in the house for too long. And now he can't even do that because his brother is an idiot. Johnny puts his head in his hand, leaning forward to compose himself, trying to gather his thoughts.

"It's okay, Mark. We will make sure to keep everything clean, and figure out how to pitch in with the bills. For now, let's just figure this out little by little." Mark nods at his brother's words and haechan grabs his hand to tangle their fingers, rubbing his thumb over the skin.

" Let's start with sleeping arrangements, it's getting late." he says, moving to the center of the living room.

"We have 2 guest bedrooms that could fit three people each, the attic can fit 2, and this couch is a pullout, we can put it in Johnny's office" mark points at one of the 3 grey sofas, the one yuta and jaehyun are lounging on.

"Obviously Mark and I will share his room, and Johnny can share his with one of the guys too.. I think that will be enough space for everyone." Donghyuck says and smiles at his boyfriend's hand finding his again, squeezing tightly.

"Of course, Yuta, you mind?" Johnny tries to catch the punk's eyes in a way of asking his best friend if they can room together, but he's quickly met with a negative answer.

"Jae and I will share the attic, right baby boy?" he says, blush blooming on Jaehyun's cheeks like spring flowers.

"I'll take Jungwoo to one of the guest rooms, anyone is welcome to join" Taeil manages as he pulls the taller man to lean on him in his sleepy state, grunting as he makes his way towards the stairs and nodding at the group as a form of good night.

"You can take some sleeping clothes from my room" Johnny mentions, "all of you, we'll figure the rest of this out tomorrow.."

"Yeolie and I will move this pullout to Johnny's office, if that's okay" Kai speaks, his boyfriend nodding in agreement. Taemin pulls a pissed Ten behind him up the stairs as he bids everyone good night, the younger reluctantly following him. Baekhyun shares a knowing look with Johnny and follows the duo, bidding his own wishes.

Jaehyun catches Taeyong's eyes, a pleading look on the younger's face, partially apologizing for ditching Taeyong and partially excited about the prospect of sharing a bed with Yuta.

"Well in that case, Lucas? Taeyong? There's still a bed open in the guest bedrooms and with Johnny. I'm sure you two can manage and if I'm honest I'm about to fall back asleep right here, so I think this is it for tonight. Night" Donghyuck leaves with Mark in tow, leaving far less people in the space that was packed with them not too long ago.

"I can't believe you're ditching me for dick!"

"How can you leave me like that for ass?"

Taeyong and Johnny speak at the same time, eyes burning holes through their friends before jumping to look at each other in surprise.

"Leave them alone guys, we all know the reason Jaehyun even got here was for them to finally fuck. Now do me a favor and help us move this thing" Chanyeol says standing up, Lucas and Kai following him quickly before the seven of them are pushing and lifting the bulky furniture up the stairs.

There are a few exchanges between the boys as most find themselves in Johnny's oversized clothes that only fit Chanyeol and Lucas as they should. Taeyong makes his way down the stairs, already drowning in a black hoodie and basketball shorts he has to tie around his hips. He grabs a glass of water and pushes through the patio doors to sit in the dark garden. He tries to clear his head fighting the anxiety bubbling in his gut.  
Lucas slips next to him, squeezing a warm hand on his thigh.

"I can't stay. I can't risk losing my job." The taller says quietly, still wearing his own clothes.

"You also can't risk the fine or jail time you might get if you're caught" Taeyong replies and Lucas hums.

"Usually I would say I will never get caught but after today, I don't really know anymore." he sniffles, tears of frustration threatening to fall from his eyes.

He looks up to find Taeyong already staring at him, sharp features contrasted by big, soft eyes. He manages a soft smile, his glassy eyes not hiding his true emotions. Taeyong reciprocates the smile and swipes a thumb on the younger's face, catching a stray droplet.

"None of us really know what to do or say right now. We're all confused, and stressed, and absolutely in the dark over how well make it through these two weeks. Some of us have school, some have jobs, we don't even have toothbrushes here. It's nothing we can change right at this moment, so for now, please don't worry about it. Go to sleep, and we will figure this out later. I promise." Taeyong's words sound far more confident than he is of them, and he does his best to comfort the large boy, hugging him while forcing himself to believe his own words.

"Thank you, Taeyong." he smiles again, much more genuine this time.

They nod at each other before Lucas breaks the shared gaze to look at the near full moon. His phone buzzes in his lap, a message from Taeil asking if he's joining them in the room.

"I'll take the sofa here, go cuddle Jungwoo, Lucas." Taeyong reads through the look he gets, and Lucas nods again, standing up.

"Go to bed, hyung, the sun will start to rise soon. I'm sure Johnny hyung wouldn't mind sharing if it's with you." he mumbles the last part before disappearing inside the house and Taeyong is left to stew in his thoughts once again.

Upstairs, Yuta is pulling the clothes off a blushing Jaehyun, leaving a wet trail of marks from his collar bones to the back of his neck, sucking behind his ear and biting the lobe.

"So pretty for me, you're so hot Jae" he whispers, breath fanning over Jaehyun's ear.

The fair skinned man shivers in delight and arches into the soft touches, the contrast of sharp teeth, soft fingers and a metal tongue piercing driving him insane. The wet spot forming in the front of his tight boxers is another indication of the effect the Japanese man has on him... if the straining of his hard cock against the soft fabric isn't enough.  
Jaehyun helps Yuta with his t-shirt, the dark fabric peeling off to reveal a set of matching nipple and navel piercings, platinum studded with small clear zircons. The light shines on the small gems and Jaehyun salivates at the sight, a guttural sound leaving his bitten lips.

"Fuck, Yu, they look so much better in person" he breathes before pulling the red headed man closer, their lips trying to match a quick pace.

He unbuckles Yuta's belt hastily, fingers scrambling to remove the clothes as Yuta kisses his jaw. He's pushed onto his back, head hitting the pillows and he pulls Yuta down with him, the older sneaking a hand to rub Jaehyun's aching cock.

"Mh-m- shit" Jaehyun's fingers wrap around the throbbing length under Yuta's boxers and he exhales into the brunette's shoulder.

He lowers himself, kissing a path over the milky skin and defined abs, sucking a nipple until small whines leave Jaehyun's mouth, desperate for more. Sucking a mark on his pelvis bone, Yuta pushes the tight fabric down toned thighs, the thick and red shaft rigid, glistening with pre cum.

"Please Yu.." He gasps- his hips trying to buck up as the punk licks at the sensitive head, his hands grounding Jaehyun in place.

"Patience baby, let me taste you first." Yuta instructs before diving for a bigger lick, letting the jewelry toy with the shaft.

The man under him is shivering in delight, not holding back with the sounds leaving his lips. Yuta wraps his lips properly around Jaehyun's dick, sucking and bobbing his head, sliding down until his nose is pushed against the trimmed pubes at the base and all he can smell is Jaehyun.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep this up, fuck, I was kind of planning on having you inside of me.."

it's getting harder to concentrate on his words as the suction becomes more intense, but Jaehyun manages to spit a warning in time for Yuta to pull off. He barely regains his composure before his legs are hiked on Yuta's shoulders and a tongue licks at his rim. He shudders as the licking continues, his neglected cock leaking droplets of clear liquid.

"You taste so fucking good Jaehyunnie, so pretty for me too.. such a good boy."

Yuta keeps lapping at the tight ring of muscles between praises, pushing in with a stubborn tongue before pulling off to suck on the perineum, eliciting loud groans from Jaehyun. He pulls himself up and slots their lips together and Jaehyun can taste himself on the pierced tongue. They break apart from the kiss, both trying to regulate their breathing, the heavy pants echoing through the dimly lit attic.

"Suck" yuta shoots another order at jaehyun, pushing two strong fingers past his plush lips, letting them rest in the wet heat. Jaehyun does as he's told, covering the digits with his saliva. Stray keens escapes him as yuta's fingers press further, challenging his gag reflex and making his toes curl in anticipation. When yuta pulls the fingers away a string of spit is still attached to Jaehyun's lips and he groans at the lewd image before him.

Jaehyun looks fucked out already, eyes hazy with lust and body melting at every touch. He gives Yuta another pleading look as tears gather at the edges of his eyes, but his face contrasts in pleasure as a finger circles the tight entrance.

"Please.." he whines again.

Yuta complies, pushing his finger in slowly. He wiggles it a little, before coming up with a painfully slow pace. Jaehyun knows this is all to tease him, to make him beg, but he really doesn't care.

"More, please yuta"

He surrenders under the light pressure of the finger exploring inside of him and he feels the room growing hotter around him. The pull in his lower stomach is getting tighter and Yuta pushes a second finger inside. He doesn't let Jaehyun adjust before he crooks them up, making the youngster's hips snap as he brushes his prostate. Yuta dips his head to suck a nipple in his mouth again, twisting his fingers once more before Jaehyun grunts and spills white over his stomach- unannounced and untouched.

"Fuck, you're so pretty like that, stretched on my fingers like a good slut.." Yuta dips down for another kiss, Jaehyun following his lips with hunger.

"I need a- a few minutes"

Jaehyun's ears are bright red, the shade spreading across his neck and chest quickly in splotches. Yuta nods and caresses his cheek, before moving to sit next to Jaehyuns head, his back to the head board. He starts to fix his messy half ponytail, the red locks sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Jaehyun slips his hand over Yuta's thigh before grabbing a hold of the cloth covered cock.

"Can I suck you off now?"

Jaehyun bats his lashes despite not needing to ask twice, the Japanese man quickly nodding. He moves, finding a spot between Yuta's legs before pulling his last piece of clothing off. Yuta helps him, lifting his ass and bending his knees to get the boxers off as quick as they can. Jaehyun takes his time to admire the beauty of the man before him. Pubes shaved completely, dick a dark pink- wet and needy. A platinum ball catches the light and he spots a perfectly placed frenum piercing, just below the thick head adorned with a glob of thick pre cum. Jaehyun contemplates teasing too but decides to just dive right in, his lips wrapping around the tip, savoring the taste before pulling off to adjust his position.

He takes a few kitten licks and presses a kiss to the base, smearing his spit and remaining pre cum on the length. Yuta tangles his fingers in Jaehyun's head, guiding his cock between his lips. Jaehyun opens up with no hesitations, his mind blanking and all he can think about is Yuta. He relaxes his throat as Yuta forces himself deeper, hand pushing Jaehyun, moaning loudly and throwing his head back. Jaehyun looks up and when their eyes lock he shivers and keens, the tears already streaming down his face keep blurring his vision. He feels himself slipping even further as Yuta starts fucking his mouth, hips rocking against him and he cries, spit dripping down his chin as he tries to stay afloat and keep his breathing steady. Jaehyun keeps rutting against the bed, his manhood swelling up once more, the mouthful of thick pulsing cock still moving at a quick pace. Yuta pulls Jaehyun off him and the younger gurgles in protest, so close to his own release again.

"Come here baby" Yuta says, pulling the taller man over to his lap.

He lines their shafts together in his hand, spitting down to slick it and Jaehyun grinds down. They both hiss, sensitive and ready to cum and Yuta starts moving his hand, stroking them together at a rapid pace. Jaehyun wraps his hands around Yuta's neck, burying his tear stained face in his shoulder. It prompts Yuta to move his free hand behind Jaehyun, letting his finger circle the stretched hole and make Jaehyun push back into him, his desperate choked cries muffled by Yuta's sweaty skin.

"So close baby, hold on just a little for me, okay?" Yuta asks, kissing the stretched skin between Jaehyun's neck and shoulders. Jaehyun nods and keeps rocking into the hand. Yuta's frenum rubbing the underside of his dick, making his eyes roll back in pleasure bordering oversensitivity.

"Let go Jaehyunnie, you can cum now"

Yuta grunts and a string of percussive moans leaves the younger's mouth, his cock spurting once again. It takes Yuta two more strokes until he's coming into his hand, on Jaehyun's cock, and spilling on his own chest. He heaves, slowly regaining his breath back as they melt into each other, bodies spent.

Taeyong stares at the dark sky, shivering in Johnny's large hoodie. Thinking about the next two weeks is building up the anxiety inside of him and now with no one seemingly in sight he feels like he can finally cry. He thinks about his puppy Ruby, his neglected new art project and the mountain of assignments he still hasn't turned in. He brings a paw up to dry the leakage in his eyes when his mind goes back to Doyoung.  
Doyoung was going to spend the next two weeks alone in the apartment, having to take care of Ruby and Jaehyun's unnamed pet lizard. Taeyong knows the tasks are not Doyoung's favorite, especially not the walks Ruby demands 3 times a day. He makes a mental note to ask Johnny about having the pup around for the time being, also wondering how lonely it will leave Doyoung. His heart clenches at the thought of his best friend living in such loneliness. He figures Doyoung wouldn't mind packing his and Jaehyun’s clothes and school supplies to drop off, despite the fact he will complain for hours about such a gesture.

Do the others have someone to help them?  
He thinks about his conversation with Lucas, wondering if the others might be in similar situations. He's less than worried about a job, he's been laid off from his job as a dance instructor in the local studio in early March, the sweet owner of the place having to shut it down for what would hopefully be only a few months. He has saved enough and then some, his parents doing their best to help despite his constant reassurance he is doing well. He is their baby after all.

Rays of sun are starting to peak behind dark clouds, shades of orange and pink spreading through the sky. He sniffles away the remnants of his near breakdown, drying his eyes once more. Taeyong stares at the sun as it rises, long minutes feeling like forever in a second. The warmth spreads through his body and just when he thinks he's found some piece of mind, Johnny waltzes next to him with two mugs of unidentified liquid in his hand.

"I made coffee." Johnny calls, as if reading taeyong's mind.

"I couldn't really sleep, had too much thinking to do,"

He continues, setting the mugs next to them and taking his spot on Taeyong's left. Taeyong is still staring at the view before him, the sunlight reflecting off the leaves of the many plants surrounding them. He glances at Johnny- black hair a mess on his head, clad in a white t-shirt that looks big even on him, his soft smile beaming almost as bright as the sun itself.

"That makes two of us" Taeyong returns the smile and grabs a mug for himself, sipping and grimacing at the bitter taste.

"I guess you like it with sugar then" Johnny chuckles at the cute reaction, sipping on his own bitter drink. Taeyong nods, setting the mug beside him once again. They spend a few more moments in silence, the air far less thick than before, the sound of chirping birds calming both significantly.

"We should probably go to bed," says Johnny after catching taeyong nearly dozing off right there.

Taeyong nods absentmindedly, his eyes drooping out of sheer exhaustion. Johnny helps him make the way to his own room and tucks him into his bed, gentle to not disturb the practically sleeping man. He slips into his own side of the large bed, making sure to keep the space between them- physically and mentally...  
At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on Twitter @curlyjohnny ❤

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thank you for checking out my first fic here!  
> my name is shaf but you can find me on here or twitter @curlyjohnny 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I will be hopefully uploading weekly.


End file.
